He Shot Me
by shannyfish
Summary: Missing Scene for "Phantoms". Spoilers up until that episode. Takes place directly after the episode.


**Title:** He Shot Me

**Author:** atlantis child (Command Dynamics), innocent choir girl Missing Scene for "Phantoms". Spoilers up until that episode. Takes place directly after the episode.

**Genres:** Episode Prologues and Epilogues, Missing Scene, Introspective

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** G

**Author's Notes: **none.

The wait had been horrible. Normally it was because she didn't know what had happened, she did. She had even gotten to talk to them, but she still worried. Elizabeth leaned against the railing staring downward towards the Stargate. The Daedalus was due back soon, and Elizabeth wanted to be there when the team was returned to Atlantis. Members of the team had been injured, but at least there was the good fortune that Carson was along to make sure they were all patched up and would return to Atlantis in one piece.

"Doctor Weir?" one of the control room techs spoke up. "The Daedalus is in our sensor range."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied with a smile. Her team was returning via the Daedalus rather than through the Stargate was something that Elizabeth wasn't used to. It was even more unusual that Rodney had been with them and hadn't been with them and hadn't been able to re-wire the DHD and MacGyver it to work. But then he had been babbling about how he'd been shot so maybe that was interfering with his normal genius.

A couple minutes passed as Elizabeth tapped the railing waiting for Caldwell to open a channel. She was sure that he was more than ready enough to beam Sheppard and Rodney aboard. Smiling, she thought about how he'd tell her that next time she'd have to have the Odyssey or some other ship dispatched to retrieve her team.

Daedalus to Atlantis

Her head shot up when she heard the communication come in. She tapped her earpiece, "Go ahead, Colonel."

Permission to off-load your team

Elizabeth took note of the clear irritation in Caldwell's voice and his use of the term 'off-load'. "Permission granted," she said with a smile. A wave of relief washed over her as the team appeared below in front of the Stargate. It was one of the things she loved about Asgard technology, she didn't have to wait for the Daedalus to land or have a jumper get them and the return to Atlantis. It was all just done in a flash.

She watched for her with his eyes before she moved through the control area and to the stairs leading towards her team. And then she noticed that Carson and two Marines were missing. She went to open her mouth to ask the question, but she was interrupted before she even had a chance to ask the question.

Carson asked to be transported to the infirmary with his patients," John replied.

"I'm one of his patients, too," Rodney pointed out. His voice was bitter as he turned his attention to Elizabeth, "He shot me."

John rolled his eyes, "It wasn't on purpose!"

Pointing his finger to Ronan, he added quickly, "He shot Ronan, too."

"Yeah, he shot me, too," Ronan confirmed, "Sheppard's a bit trigger happy."

Raising her eyebrows she turned her attention to Teyla, "I suppose he shot you, too."

Teyla gave Elizabeth a warm caring smile, "No. In fact, John protected me. Even if he had been in another time and place in his head."

Elizabeth tilted her head a bit and a smile came to her lips. "Rodney, are you sure you didn't deserve it?"

Shocked, Rodney glared at Sheppard before looking back at Elizabeth. "Absolutely not!"

"I believe Colonel Caldwell would say otherwise," Teyla said looking at Rodney.

"He shot me!" Rodney insisted.

Ronan shrugged, "I shot at Sheppard and Teyla. Sheppard was just defending himself."

Smiling she nodded, "Well, if Carson's already cleared all of you I suggest you get some rest. We'll debrief in the morning," she told them feeling like she could sleep herself now. It was a great relief to have them all home safe.

Elizabeth had attempted sleeping after having some noodle soup and half a turkey sandwich, but she hadn't been able to. Her thoughts were with John and the others focusing on how they could have killed each other like the Genii and their other team had. What was it with them and close calls?

So, she had wondered back to her office and out onto the balcony. It was one of her favorite places in Atlantis. It was where she could go and have peace. Only one other usually joined her out there, it was like their own quiet sanctuary away from everything that went on.

Leaning against the railing she stared out at the dark moonlit ocean. She watched as the light danced back and forth on the waves. She heard the familiar hushed sound of the door, but didn't look back. Elizabeth knew who it was. "Can't sleep wither?" she asked as she continued to stare out.

He moved to the spot next to her, "Nah… I'm a bit wound up," John told her. "You okay?" he asked concerned.

Nodding, she looked over at him, "I just end up with my stomach in knots every time you go out. I guess I just need some time to de-stress…"

"Haven't you caught on that I always come back?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled back, "You and your close calls. You're a trouble magnet."

John smirked, "But I always get out of it. That's all that counts, right?"

Elizabeth's smile widened, "As long as you remember that. Just remember to come back."

"So, just me?" he joked. "Next time I can leave Rodney off world?"

"As quiet as that might make things… Rodney does come in handy every now and then," Elizabeth told him.

"But I'm the important one," John summarized.

A grin spread across her face, "Yes, you're the important one." Sure, it was an ego boost for John, but he was the one Elizabeth always needed to come back. He completed her in a way she had never felt or experienced before. And though she had never told him that, she had a feeling he knew that too.

They stayed like that for a long time. Sometimes they exchanged smiles or just glance at the other. But, at that time in the moment they both felt at peace and a secret deep understanding that only the other knew.

The End.


End file.
